stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Greenday2/Campagne
Ik wil even wat zeggen over je tekst: we hebben niks aan een inactieve interim-president, er was ook niemand in Libertas, er waren ruzies en ja, iedereen was vertrokken, wat moest ik toen doen ... 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 19:55 (UTC) :Je had wat kunnen rondmailen; zoals ik gedaan heb ;) OK; dat alles leegliep, daar kon jij niet veel aan doen; daar heb je gelijk in ;-) Maar je geeft op KinderWiki aan Libertas dom te vinden; je geeft aan dat je al lang gestopt was; is het dan niet waar wat ik zeg? Greenday2 18 apr 2009 19:58 (UTC) ::Ik begin het wel dom te vinden ja, als het zo saai is... ::Bovendien heb ik besloten om toch weer terug te keren, maar dan niet als president meer. 15px Tahrim Veltman 18 apr 2009 20:05 (UTC) :::Ok... Heb Maarten, Martijn en Lokixxx ook een mail gestuurd; nog geen antwoord gehad ;) Greenday2 18 apr 2009 20:09 (UTC) brandweer Ik ga niet meer op je stemmen... --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:20 (UTC) : Goed begin :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:22 (UTC) ::Niets tegen de bradnweer.. Trouwes, als we beide gekoze worden moeten we samewerke! :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:23 (UTC) :::Samenwerken begod :O :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:24 (UTC) ::::Dat gaan we zeker doen dus :D --OoWeThBe 19 apr 2009 14:29 (UTC) (6) :::::Tuurlijk :P Greenday2 19 apr 2009 14:30 (UTC) Moter ap fal toere? En begint er nu wat vaart achter te komen? ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:29 (UTC) :? Hoezo? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:33 (UTC) ::Folgens mien begint'u druk te feule. Duu begin soô hard her an te werkje. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:36 (UTC) Zie ik daar compromissen? Een goed politicus twijfelt niet aan zijn standpunt en blijft erachter, ook al weet hij dat hij de enigste is die 't vindt of dat het niet klopt. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:52 (UTC) :Ik werk al een hele tijd aan m'n campagne... :S Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:55 (UTC) ::Zeer goed gedaan (denkt: kan ik 'm overkopieren). ;-) -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:57 (UTC) :::De punten waar je het niet eens mee bent staan er overigens nog altijd ;) Greenday2 21 apr 2009 19:58 (UTC) ::::Ek wiet. -Markvondeegel 21 apr 2009 19:59 (UTC) :::::Wel dan? Greenday2 21 apr 2009 20:01 (UTC) ::::::Jullie blijve ook echt tot in de late uur doorvechte :P --OoWeThBe 22 apr 2009 04:18 (UTC) Gemeen Je bent gemeen :( 26 apr 2009 09:23 (UTC) :Why? Markvondeegel heeft ook een lastercampagne... Ik haal echt niet zwaar uit; en wat ik zeg; is toch waar? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 09:24 (UTC) ::Een grap -.- 26 apr 2009 09:31 (UTC) Geschiedenisboeken Mee eens! Nu twijfel ik weer of ik op jou ga stemmen of niet.. 26 apr 2009 09:54 (UTC) :De geschiedenisboeken zwijgen als het over het afgelopen jaar gaat... ;) Greenday2 26 apr 2009 09:56 (UTC) ::Ey, Ideey! Ik ga een geschiedenisboek maken :P 26 apr 2009 09:57 (UTC) :::Zullen we er samen een maken? :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:10 (UTC) ::::lol, mss :P 26 apr 2009 10:12 (UTC) Je hebt een stem. Voor Minister van Media en Economie. :P Dat overtuigt me wel :P 26 apr 2009 10:22 (UTC) :Bedankt ^^ Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:30 (UTC) ::Maar dan moet je me wel helpen met PO :D 26 apr 2009 10:31 (UTC) :::OP bedoel je? :P Ok :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:32 (UTC) ::::Nee, PO, publieke omroep. Wist je dat niet? :O Matig! :P 26 apr 2009 10:33 (UTC) :::::Oja; had me even vergist :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 10:34 (UTC) ::::::Hoe kan dat als je al belooft had om op mij te stemmen ? 26 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) :::::::Wanneer heeft ie dat belooft? Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:05 (UTC) ::::::::Op irc,ik heb een getuige, ik weet niet meer wie :p 26 apr 2009 12:07 (UTC) :::::::::Dat was vicepresident, jillids. 26 apr 2009 12:08 (UTC) ::::::::::Nee dat was nadat je de stemwijzer had ingevult,toen zij iemand dat hij op mij ging stemmen en jij zij daarachter dat je dat ook ging doen 26 apr 2009 12:18 (UTC) Anderhalf jaar Zo lang ben ik hier ook al, maar we hadden eerst onze eigen wiki waar Mark meer dan duizend bewerkingen had ;-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:12 (UTC) :Vreêland, daar weet ik idd ook van ;) 1000 blijft eigenlijk weinig :P Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:13 (UTC) ::Vreeland denk ik ook ja. Maar, alsnog, Vreeland is helaas geen Libertas.. 26 apr 2009 12:14 (UTC) :::Vreêland = Libertas tegenwoordig :-) RoughJustice10 26 apr 2009 12:15 (UTC) ::::Oh? Je bedoelt Oost-Libertas? Vreeland is vernietigd.. 26 apr 2009 12:16 (UTC) :::::RoughJustice; daarom denk ik dat Markvreeland wint; door die vreelanders :P Feitelijk is het niet eerlijk :s Greenday2 26 apr 2009 12:18 (UTC)